Aunque quiera y no deba
by Satorii
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil era ser el cocinero o el espadachín de la tripulación Mugiwara? Mejor comprobarlo en sus propias carnes, porque claro, Zoro pensaba que el mejor trabajo del mundo era el de ero-cook, y Sanji creía que ocupar el puesto de borracho y vago espadachín era pan comido pero, ¿en realidad será así? ZoSan.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, admito que desde un principio me encantaba la pareja de ZoSan, pero leía tantos fic yaoi que acabé dejándolo por cansancio, así de vaga y lectora compulsiva soy.**

**En fin, así que aquí estoy, probando suerte con un nuevo fic yaoi de ZoSan por supuesto, cuando se me ocurrió la idea me gustó y pensé que en 3 capítulos lo terminaría pero supongo que no será así xD**

**De todos modos, que me anime a subir estos tipos de fic es gracias a los de **Hessefan** y al de **Katty_Z**, de momento no he leído de otro autor, pero también buscaré por ahí, porque si vosotros escribis yaoi, ¿por qué yo no? xD**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es totalmente de Odacchi-sensei, si fuera mío ya estuviera nadando en mis montones de dinero con mis ojos convertidos Berries.

**Nota:** fic situado en el Nuevo Mundo.

* * *

El intenso ejercicio le provocaba transpirar copiosamente, y no era para menos, entre sus manos sujetaba con fuerza una pesa que debía contener una tonelada de kilos, mientras que con sus dientes aferraba otra más pequeña pero que igual pesaba bastante.

Y como todo acto lleva consecuencias, para pulir como si de un diamante se tratase ese cuerpo merecedor de un samurái, el sudor le resbalaba por los músculos que desde muy pequeño se encargó de forjar a través de los duros entrenamientos y combates con los miembros de su dojo.

Últimamente había dejado de lado sus acostumbrados ejercicios de por la mañana, así que como castigo, o más en sus propias palabras, como premio a la pereza que se apoderó del espadachín días atrás practicaría con sus katanas hasta bien entrada la noche, y a la mañana siguiente, temprano, volvería a repetir hasta caerse del agotamiento y satisfacción al haber entrenado tanto que se desmayaría.

Para cualquier otra persona resultaría excesivo, pero para él, el hombre que se convertiría en el mejor espadachín del mundo, no era gran cosa. "Es mi rutina", diría si se le preguntara por qué le gustaba cansarse a propósito.

En definitiva, no pararía un segundo ni siquiera para descansar. Pero claro, en el Sunny Go existía alguien que precisamente lo último que quería era eso, que alguno de sus nakamas, por muy cabeza de alga que fuese, se enfermara por no comer, o incluso que se muriera de hambre, que Zoro era capaz de eso y mucho más con tal de que no se interrumpiesen los ejercicios.

—¡Puto marimoo!—le gritó desde la cocina con lo que parecía ¿cariño? Oh, claro, pero la palabra "puto" no transmitía ningún ápice de cariño, solo que el tono con el que Sanji se había referido a él le puso los pelos de punta—. ¡La comida ya está lista—continuó más alto de volumen y de humor, pero que en un segundo su voz se revirtió y ahora sonaba grave y molesta—, así que saca tu puto culo del gimnasio!

Genial, ahora el cejillas de caracol la tomaba con él. De nuevo. Incluso de cuando en cuando se preguntaba si a Sanji le gustaba, que nada más trataba de llamar su atención insultándole y buscando pelea. Se rehusaba totalmente a que ese cocinero pervertido le anduviera mangoneando como si fuera su capitán, para eso ya estaba Luffy, así que permaneció en su puesto unos minutos antes de que Sanji intentara de otra manera traerle al comedor.

—¡Cerebro de músculo—repitió más cansado de tener que repetirle las cosas al terco de Zoro—, baja ya si no quieres quedarte sin almuerzo!

—¡Déjame tranquilo, cocinero idiota!—se quejó el espadachín sin ocultar que ya empezaba a agotársele la paciencia, que si bien tenía mucha Sanji la consumía y no dejaba ni un sola gota.

—¡Entonces muérete de hambre!—.Bien, no insistiría más, si a la mañana siguiente aparecía en el gimnasio los huesos de su nakama muerto por inanición, se echaría a reír y le reprocharía a su cráneo de césped: "Te lo dije, marimo", ah, y le daría ya de paso una patada en el hueso del culo, de ese modo se removería en su tumba maldiciendo haber nacido.

Claro, sería demasiado hermoso y su capitán no permitiría que uno de sus nakamas desfalleciera teniendo un cocinero, y de los mejores, en la tripulación, ¡pero es que aquel espadachín mierdoso se lo merecía y con creces, mientras que él tenía que aguantar a sus revoluciones y a su vagancia!

—¡Yosh, en ese caso puedo comerme su ración!—aclamó Luffy estirando un brazo para alcanzar el plato del peli verde y después dejarlo junto al suyo.

—Luffy-san, ¿no crees que a Zoro-san podría antojársele más tarde la comida?—le preguntó Brook al capitán cuando vio a este con las intenciones de zamparse lo que le correspondía al espadachín—. Quizá se enfade si se entera de que te le has adelantado.

—Problema suyo—terció el cocinero, quien fue el último en sentarse junto a sus compañeros—. Ya le avisé de lo que pasaría, así que…—dirigió la mirada al moreno con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en el rostro— puedes comértelo, Luffy.

Ya se imaginaba a Zoro reventar de la rabia porque ninguno había custodiado su plato; sí, sería magnífico ver a la lechuga andante enfadada, pero lejos de _su_ cocina, no vaya a ser que el marimo se atreviese a comenzar allí su habitual pelea y destrozase todo cuanto se le cruzase por el camino.

El capitán sonrió agradecido y de un bocado se tragó el almuerzo de Zoro. Entonces ahí fue cuando entró el mismísimo demonio en forma de humano enloquecido y la cabeza forrada de césped artificial. Lástima, el marimo había llegado tarde, su comida acababa de tocar el estómago de Luffy y no le apetecía comer alimentos regurgitados, gracias.

—Oh, Zoro—Luffy se hurgó la nariz con un dedo como si la cosa no fuese con él y acto seguido sonrió a su primer oficial sin sacar el dedo de esa zona—. Te quedaste sin comer—al abandonar el agujero de su nariz, de él sustrajo "algo" que le tiró a la cara a Chopper en cuanto este se distrajo—. Lo siento.

—¡Oye—farfulló el renito que con sus pezuñas se extirpó el residuo de la cara—, no me tires tus mocos, cabrón!

El espadachín avanzó sin abrir la boca hacia el frigorífico, donde escogió una botella de sake para a continuación marcharse de la cocina, no sin antes murmurar algo que dejó a todos pasmados y con la boca entreabierta.

—No sabes hacer nada, cocinero—escupió con palpable desprecio en sus palabras—, ni siquiera guardarme la comida para más tarde—terminó diciendo, un segundo después desapareció bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, que sin entender nada volvieron la vista hacia Sanji, pero él ni se inmutó de las quejas ni del insulto, porque por supuesto, Zoro le acababa de llamar "inútil" delante de sus narices.

Sin embargo, el rubio permaneció sentado al lado de Usopp y Brook. Sí que le había sentado mal, pero no era para ponerse así, ¿no? Estaba más que dispuesto a prepararle algo al espadachín cuando se presentara en la cocina, sea junto a sus nakamas o sin ellos. Pero al parecer, Zoro solo se limitó tranquila y extrañamente a guardar la calma e ignorar que no probaría bocado en horas.

Intentaba encontrar la razón de por qué Zoro entrenaba tanto si sus músculos ya iban a explotar de lo completos que eran; ahora podría desempeñar un nuevo hábito, como ayudar a su amada Nami-swan a dibujar sus mapas, o quizá pescar con Luffy y Usopp, o también ayudarle a él a cocinar… o también la tripulación Mugiwara podría tirarse por la borda antes de que todo eso llegara a suceder.

Claro que Zoro se negaría a eso, igual que Nami, Luffy, Usopp y Sanji, que en vez de ayudarles, el marimo lo fastidiaría todo a la mínima de echar una mano. ¡Si es que no sabía hacer nada, el inútil!

"Que ironía", pensó el rubio tragándose a duras penas su propia comida, inútil le había designado Zoro cuando supo que permitió a Luffy engullir su sustento.

Le encantaría ver al marimo en su lugar, a ver si se defendía tan bien como él siendo el cocinero del Thousand Sunny, capaz de alimentar al legendario estómago de Luffy, el nombrado "Agujero negro" o "El Pozo sin fondo". El Gobierno debería ponerle precio, porque cuando el capitán tiene mucha hambre… "Agárrense, será un aterrizaje forzoso". Que se viniese el fin del mundo, que hasta que no comiese en condiciones, él no moriría, podrían venirle cien bombas nucleares y sobreviviría para su merienda de carne. La humanidad le vería las orejas al lobo.

Ah, sería un placer observar al espadachín rogando al cielo que ese engomado no fuera tan proclive a la comida, porque se tiraría día y noche tratando de saciar a lo que correspondería el triple de comida que una ballena azul de ciento treinta toneladas tomaba al cabo de un mes, y eso era mucho.

¿Y él? Si Zoro cocinaba, a él le tocaba dormir, beber como un cosaco y entrenar a su organismo. Pensándolo de ese punto de vista, no estaba nada mal, después de todo, se merecía unas pequeñas vacaciones, y el marimo estaba desocupado durante todo el día, toda la semana y todo el año.

Todo bien, salvo por el minúsculo detalle de que el espadachín no tenía el menor conocimiento de cocina, y en uno de esos intentos de alimentar a Luffy, podría incendiar el barco entero calentando una sopa.

Pero Zoro no se echaría atrás ante el desafío de intercambiar posiciones, es más, lo aceptaría con tal de cerrar la boca al cocinero de pacotilla y demostrar que él era capaz de ocupar todas y cada una de las obligaciones del Sunny, incluyendo por supuesto, la de cocinar.

Sanji sonrió siniestro y terminó su plato, después se levantó ensanchando más la sonrisa que se convirtió de macabra a espeluznante en cuanto dio la espalda a los demás.

Oh, le iba a gustar ver al cara palo suplicar su perdón de rodillas.

Definitivamente… se las vería con él y con el estómago del capitán.

Ese comemierda aprendería a no llamarle inútil.

* * *

"Típico del marimo", rio Sanji para sus adentros y prestó suma atención al deporte favorito de Zoro: las pesas.

No es que le resultara típico que al espadachín le gustara levantar pesas y desarrollar músculo en el cerebro que de la presión le estallaría la cabeza, lo que sí le parecía característico de Zoro era la manera en la que se ejercitaba.

Con las manos en el suelo y las piernas hacia arriba, levantaba con los pies una pesa que lo cuadriplicaba en tamaño, el sudor le volvía a escurrir por el cuerpo y a gotear de la cabellera verde; los jadeos de esfuerzo se mezclaban con la enumeración que el espadachín susurraba, tan bajo que solo lo decía para él.

—¿Qué quieres, cocinero?—soltó Zoro apretando la mandíbula; no soportaba que alguien irrumpiese en su zona sin permiso, con el descaro de apoyarse en la pared y sonriéndole como un estúpido.

Sanji rebuscó en sus bolsillos y en el momento en que halló la cajetilla de tabaco, sacó de él un cigarro—lentamente para terminar de enfermar a Zoro— y se lo llevó a la boca, prendiendo luego el extremo con su mechero dorado.

Exhaló una bocanada de humo y posó sus ojos en la espalda del peli verde.

—Quiero proponerte algo—dejó salir sin más pensando las palabras apropiadas para que el espadachín aceptara su desafío—. Supones que mi puesto de cocinero es fácil, ¿cierto?—Con los dedos índice y pulgar se alejó el cigarro de los labios y esperó unos segundos a que el espadachín contestara un "Lo más fácil del mundo"—. Entonces… no te importará comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Zoro al instante se detuvo antes de gruñir y esbozar su sonrisa prepotente; conque era eso lo que pretendía el cejitas, engatusarlo para que hiciera lo que a él se le antojase. Se incorporó dejando la enorme pesa a un lado y alcanzó una de las toallas, echándosela a continuación al cuello.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?—contestó Zoro con aparente curiosidad y restregando el paño por su piel húmeda de sudor.

—Marimo idiota…—chistó Sanji frunciendo el ceño. Ya estaba al tanto de que Zoro no pillaba ni una, pero tampoco había que ser un genio para adivinar lo que pretendía— Digo que podríamos sustituir nuestro trabajo—le miró directamente a los ojos ansiando predecir lo que le pasaba al espadachín por la cabeza, pero hasta ahí Sanji pudo advertir que todavía no lo había entendido del todo—, tú cocinas… y yo entreno. Por favor, puto marimo de mierda, ¿comprendes ya?

Y como Zoro aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para burlarse del cocinero, dejó escapar una carcajada suave y socarrona, cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y se sentó en el suelo tomando la botella de sake, para después abrir los párpados ligeramente e ingerir la mitad del licor sin pausa.

Al alejar la boquilla de sus labios, dejó el alcohol a un lado y se llevó las manos a la nuca.

—Ero-cook bastardo, no te permitiré tocar mis cosas—escupió el espadachín sin alterar la expresión serena y tranquila de su rostro, por el momento guardaría la calma. Por el momento.

—Cabeza de brócoli, a mí tampoco me agrada que tú toquetees mi cocina—le siguió al comentario Sanji metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Además, ¿desde cuándo Zoro había aprendido a cocinar para ofrecerle el puesto?—. Pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción en casos como este—se encogió de hombros dejando esas palabras en el aire, como dejándolo caer a ver cómo reaccionaba el peli verde.

Zoro lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder negativamente al cocinero.

—No me interesa—ahora sí que cerró los ojos para dormir un rato, cierto que se había propuesto entrenar sin pausa, pero dado que el molesto cocinero no se iría hasta cumplir su meta de persuadirlo a hacer algo que no él no quería, que mejor manera de ignorarlo haciéndose el dormido.

—Ya me lo parecía—suspiró Sanji volteándose para dirigirse a la salida muy poco a poco, a lo que Zoro enarcó una ceja aún con los ojos cerrados—. Tienes miedo de perder la apuesta, es por eso que te echas atrás como un _maricón_.

¿Y qué mejor forma de llamar la atención del espadachín que insultarlo y dejar su orgullo por los suelos?

Exacto, como pensaba, aquello accionó con un "click" las defensas de Zoro, enseguida este se levantó como si alguien le hubiera pateado en su vago trasero, y avanzó unos metros hacia Sanji.

—No caeré en tus jueguecitos, _putón mujeriego_.

—Cobarde cabrón, muérete.

La mayoría que conociera a Zoro y a Sanji, sabían que estos dos no tenían nada en común, excepto ese momento en el que la siente de ambos se destacaban una vena palpitante que estaba a punto de explotar.

—Mr. Hemorragia nasal, te estoy diciendo que no participaré en tus mierdas—claro, como si fuera a caer en algo tan absurdo con sus provocaciones. Ignorante cocinero, si se pensaba que le dejaría poner un dedo encima a sus pesas y a sus hermosas katanas—. Pero de todos modos—cambió completamente de actitud tratando de averiguar lo que quería conseguir Sanji—, ¿qué saco yo de todo esto si gano la apuesta?

—Pues…—se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de duda, la verdad es que no había reparado en el premio/castigo, pero lo propio era que el perdedor sufriera lo máximo posible, y que el vencedor se sintiera el más macho de los machos por mandar sobre el otro— el que se rinda primero antes de que transcurra una semana…—se dibujó una sonrisa pícara y lúgubre en los labios del rubio— cumplirá las órdenes del ganador durante cuarenta y ocho horas sin interrupciones.

—En tu caso—continuó el cocinero—, deberás cocinar para _toda_ la tripulación, incluyéndome a mí, por supuesto.

—¿Y tú qué harás?—investigó Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que tú, idiota—le señaló dándole la cara—: entrenar, beber y dormir, ¿no?

El espadachín le miró con los ojos entornados y el ceño tenuemente fruncido, mientras que sus puños se apretaban de la rabia contenida porque Sanji le llamaba "vago" delante de sus narices; "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente", claro, muy simpático el cocinero de los cojones.

Vale, podría funcionar. Ser él mismo quien cocinara no era tan mala idea, después de todo, algunos que otros platos sí sabía elaborar a la perfección. Lo que no tenía del todo claro es que el rubio cumpliera en condiciones su parte, había que seguir unas reglas y pautas precisas, no coger cualquier pesa y ejercitar a lo loco, no, eso no era así como Sanji se creía.

Pero también tenía que confiar en su nakama, al fin y al cabo, él confiaba en Zoro (aunque no mucho) y ya extendía la mano derecha para cerrar el asunto de una vez por todas, le miraba fijamente y con su cigarro entre los labios.

La mano del espadachín seguía sin ceder.

—¿Aceptas el desafío?—expuso Sanji para impulsar al peli verde a relajar su mano derecha y finalmente, que la acercara a la suya—. Un momento—de pronto el cocinero la retiró tomándose unos segundos para pensar—. Antes tenemos que acordar una manera de abandonar la apuesta.

—¿Cuál?

—Esto…—se masajeó las sienes tranquilamente hasta hallar una posible contraseña—, algo que determine que nos rendimos. Como…—alzó la cabeza posando sus ojos en los negros de Zoro—: "Aunque quiera y no deba, dejo que me sometas". Algo por el estilo.

El espadachín al escuchar la frase se agarró la barbilla pensativo y estuvo rumiando las palabras con mucho cuidado.

—En el caso de que dimita—musitó luego de que transcurrieran unos minutos—, cambiaría unos cuantos términos, pero supongo que eso servirá, ero-cook.

—Entonces—de nuevo sus manos se dispusieron una enfrente de la otra, y fue Sanji el primero que estrechó la de Zoro concluyendo de este modo el juego y con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Trato hecho—sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo en un mohín de repulsión—, repollo con patas.

* * *

**¿A quién no le gustaría que Zoro cocinara de vez en cuando, y Sanji luciera su cuerpo desnudo por todo el Sunny? Supongo que a todos, porque cada cual sería el perfecto hombre.**

**Por un momento llegué a pensar que esto se parecía a **Marionetas, **de** Hessefan**, pero lo que yo quiero transmitir es cómo se desenvuelven Zoro y Sanji en las posiciones del otro y el esfuerzo que conlleva, solo eso.**

**Bueno, agradecería eternamente reviews y como siempre, rezo a Buda-sama para que el fic guste.**

**Saludos!**


	2. ¿Quién es el marica?

_Agg… que asco últimamente. Se me aproximan los exámenes y tengo otros dos trabajos aparte de este que debo continuar, pero por alguna razón extraña hoy me dediqué expresamente a este capítulo, y aunque es algo corto y dejé a Sanji-kun un poco marginado (lo siento D:), tenía unas terribles ganas de terminarlo y subirlo, a ver si este gusta más por el mayor contenido de humor :) O al menos, eso supongo, porque _**sheira87 **_es una de mis víctimas, y eso que soy yo la beta-reader._

_Otra cosa que quería comentar era que el lenguaje que utilizo en este fic yaoi es algo vulgar, no tan extremo, pero vulgar al fin y al cabo._

_Lo otro es que la imagen del fic es completa y solamente mía *-* jajaja_

**The Wanted**: en este cap tienes la respuesta xD Y sí, es difícil ser original, ya me ves a mí Dx gracias por el follow :3

**Childerika:** jajaja y que lo digas, los dos son demasiado orgullosos, a ver cuál se rinde primero, estoy indecisa… amo demasiado a los dos xP

**Naghi-tan: **T-T lo suponía, pero como ya comprobaste no era mi intención que se pareciera, espero que te guste y lo sigas ^^ arigato por todos los follow y favorite.

Y **Skyrus no Danna:** aunque no me hayas comentado, igualmente te agradezo el follow y favorite. Sois todas un amor :33

**Disclaimer: **quien ve One Piece sabe que Odacchi es un cabroncete (eres un cielo de todas formas) y que por supuesto no es mío.

* * *

Lo único que les preocupaba en el momento de entrar en la cocina, era que su capitán se negase en rotundo a seguir con aquella locura; porque él amaba la comida de Sanji, y que Zoro pasara a ser el nuevo cocinero, aunque fuese temporal, no le gustaría en absoluto.

Les miró a ambos con una expresión indescifrable, probablemente es que entendió todo al revés y por eso observaba a sus compañeros como si de repente se hubieran convertido en lo más raro del mundo, o lo contrario, que había captado lo que proponían, solo que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de desayunar, comer y cenar alimentos chamuscados o crudos.

El resto de la tripulación mostró cierta inseguridad en cuanto escucharon la propuesta de los chicos. Muy cierto que así respetarían la función del otro, pero, ¿por qué tenían que ser ellos quienes cargaran con sus majaderías? Oh, es verdad, eran _nakamas_.

Usopp entonces realizó la tan ansiada pregunta en nombre de todos, y cuál peor delante del espadachín que llegó a ser la de que en ese caso, sería Zoro el que les preparase la comida.

Ah, no. Indudablemente, no sería partícipe de aquello, y menos aún se tragaría como un niño bueno lo que el peli verde les pusiera en la mesa, porque Franky podía ser muy invencible por fuera, pero él también tenía gusto y estómago para rechazar el intento de nutrición de Zoro.

Brook es el que no poseía estómago, pero sí podía saborear y oler aunque no tuviera lengua ni nariz. No obstante, él accedió encantado de ver a sus compañeros del alma compartir y verse en la situación del otro. Al igual que él, Robin también aprobó la idea maravillada porque estaban dispuestos a mantener la paz entre sí por un corto espacio de tiempo.

Nami y Chopper fruncieron el ceño a la vez; había gato encerrado. Esos dos idiotas apenas cooperaban, excepto en raras circunstancias y a la hora de luchar, sin embargo ese día, ¡zas! Sin comerlo ni beberlo, allí estaban: el rostro inexpresivo y brazos cruzados que se cerraban en banda hasta oír un "sí" por respuesta.

Uno fumando y otro con su gesto tosco y malhumorado, determinantes, firmes en sus posiciones y sin cambiar de opinión aun con las raras miradas de la banda clavadas en ellos.

—No quiero que eso pase—terció Luffy cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado—. Sanji es _mi cocinero_ y Zoro es _mi espadachín_—puso los puños sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño tanto como pudo—, ¡y nada de eso va a cambiar!

—Por favor, Luffy, entiéndelo—rogó el rubio rascándose la nuca—. Esto es cosa de hombres, y solo tendrás que aguantar una semana—explicó en tono suave—. O menos, si se da el caso—añadió después consiguiendo una mueca despectiva de Zoro.

—¿Menos de…una semana?—repitió el capitán todavía no muy convencido, pero más tranquilizado. "Cosa de hombres" le trajo a la cabeza algo inquebrantable, una promesa, un juramento entre machos que bajo ningún concepto se podía romper, y si se trataba de sus nakamas podía hacer una excepción y amable y tiernamente sonreírles y decirles—: Está bien, tenéis mi permiso.

—Gracias, capitán—Sanji agarró del kimono al espadachín y lo arrastró fuera de la cocina unos momentos antes de comenzar con la apuesta.

—¿Qué te crees que haces, ero-cook?—protestó Zoro apartando la mano del cocinero.

—Que te quede claro, árbol de Navidad, porque solo lo voy a decir una vez—y eso ya lo dijo rápido, como para seguir el ritmo de lo siguiente—: trata a los utensilios como si fueran tu propia vida, sobre todo los platos y las sartenes; encárgate de servir refrescos a Nami-san y Robin-chan, y de alabar constantemente su belleza; el código del frigorífico es 7-3-2-6, pero ni se te ocurra decírselo a Luffy porque entonces se agotarán las provisiones hasta la próxima isla; y por último… intenta cocinar lo más limpio y mejor posible. ¿Lo has pillado?

Al dirigir la vista, que cabizbaja se había mantenido fuera del rango de Zoro, al espadachín entendió que la explicación no había servido para nada, o al menos eso pareció cuando divisó el rostro de su nakama: neutro e insulso.

—Ser cocinero es maravilloso—sonrió alegre Zoro con un ambiente vivo y resplandeciente a su alrededor.

—¡No has entendido una mierda de lo que te he dicho, estúpido!—se quejó Sanji con el rostro endemoniado y echando humo por la nariz. Definitivamente, aquel cabeza de marimo le llevaría a la locura tarde o temprano. Suspiró manteniendo la calma y se masajeó las sienes—. Vale, dime lo que tengo que hacer yo.

—Pues…—en un gesto de reflexión se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos—. Entrenamiento general desde el almuerzo hasta la cena, pero con descansos para dormir, beber y a la hora de la comida; en los puestos de vigía también tienes que entrenar, así que ten a mano varias pesas y las kat…—se interrumpió así mismo con actitud reactiva y de angustia; no quería separarse de sus celestiales espadas.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo—murmuró el cocinero restándole importancia al hecho de que Zoro le molestara dejarle sus katanas a otro que no fuera él.

—Forma parte del trato, así que—sacó del fajín rojo sus amados tesoros y se los tendió a Sanji, quien recibió la entrega como si fuera de cristal— trátalas bien—dijo con pesar y posando sus ojos azabaches en los del cocinero.

—Lo haré, pero…—se miró las caderas pensando en una solución al problema de dónde-cojones-coloco-yo-esto—. Oye, ¿por qué no nos…—con un dedo se señaló para así y a Zoro recíprocamente, y por una vez, el espadachín entendió lo que Sanji procuraba representar con eso.

—Mejor que sí—afirmó el peli verde marchándose con el rubio rumbo a la habitación de los hombres.

..

Raro. Eso es lo que pensaron todos en cuanto Zoro y Sanji salieron a cubierta después de pasar casi media hora _juntos_ en el dormitorio.

Algunos giraron la cabeza hacia un lado hasta el punto de pegarla al hombro; Robin por su parte soltó una leve carcajada y unas lagrimillas se asomaron por sus ojos. Demasiado, había sido demasiado ver a Zoro con un elegante traje negro y camisa verde agua, y a Sanji con un kimono azul como la noche.

—Os lo habéis tomado muy en serio—comentó la pelirroja desde la sombra que forjaba la sombrilla.

—Eso parece, navegante-san—sonrió Robin dejando en la mesita de su lado el libro que hacía minutos comenzó a leer.

—¿Por qué se han cambiado?—indagó Luffy torciendo su gesto infantil.

—¿Lo has olvidado, Luffy-san?—intervino Brook que había cesado su música con el violín—. Ellos dos tienen una apuesta.

—¡Ah, cierto!—se rio de sí mismo y se tomó la cintura con ambas manos en un gesto indiferente—. Os queda genial, los dos estáis muy guapos—cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, lo que provocó un sonrojo en Zoro y Sanji. ¿Cómo les podía decir eso? Quedaba demasiado..._gay_.

Pero el halago no les pasó desapercibido, así que más convencidos que nunca, cada uno se dirigió derechos a su nuevo hábitat: uno al gimnasio y el otro a la cocina.

Como aún faltaban unas horas para la comida, Zoro, sin saber qué hacer, se pasó una mano por su pelo verde peinándolo hacia atrás y tras insertar la clave en el frigorífico, abrió la portilla, pero algo se le vino a la cabeza que detuvo su mano encaminada hacia una botella de sake.

Alto, el cocinero _no_ bebía, de modo que él tampoco podía hacerlo por muchas ganas que le entrasen. Suspiró resignado y caviló en algo que realizar con tal de no aburrirse.

Por unos momentos pensó en, como ya le había explicado Sanji, ofrecer unos refrigerios a las féminas del barco, pero desechó la idea en cuestión de segundos. Antes muerto que ser esclavo de la bruja del demonio y la mujer agorera. No obstante, lo prometió, y un hombre nunca debía quebrar una promesa, por muy cruel que llegara a ser.

Varias veces se repitió mentalmente que podía hacerlo, podía salir a cubierta, dejar lo que fuera en la mesa donde Robin estaba sentada y regresar a la cocina sin salir perjudicado.

"Encárgate de servir refrescos a Nami-san y Robin-chan, y de _alabar constantemente su belleza_", se le había pasado ese detalle; que debía glorificar la perfección de sus nakamas, según Sanji.

¡No era justo! ¡El caradura del ero-cook se había metido en lo más fácil, y él...! ¡Él tenía que desriñonarse en cumplidos!

Bueno, en definitiva, sacaría partido de su ridícula situación, y era provecho burlarse del "okama" delante de toda la tripulación.

"Bravo...", deliberó el muy retorcido sonriendo como un loco obsesionado.

..

La cara de Sanji al momento de intentar levantar pesas era para partirse de risa.

No solo por el esfuerzo el rostro se tiñó de un intenso carmesí, sino que también al tensar la mandíbula y el estar de cuclillas parecía que estuviera cagando.

Precisamente eso es lo que pensó de sí mismo, que en esa posición se encontraba ridículo. ¿Cómo era el marimo capaz de levantar ese monstruoso armatoste?

Era consciente de que sí, el cabeza de vegetal podrido era muy, muy fuerte, pero es que eso ya sobrepasaba lo que un humano normal podía soportar. Pero, oh, claro, no eran normales. Mayormente, por el espécimen de alga que tenía como compañero.

Volvió a agarrar la enorme pesa y, con toda la potencia que guardaba su cuerpo, de nuevo adoptó la posición de desechar porquerías.

—Cabrón...—dejo salir aquella injuria de la presión de su garganta. De la nada sacó músculo y así se permitió levantar unos centímetros la pieza de entrenamientos—, sus pesas y su PUTA madre...—frunció el ceño tanto que de no ser sus cejas invertidas, sus espirales se habrían tocado—, ¡aahh!—estirando los brazos al fin consiguió elevar tanto peso sobre su cabeza, lo cual orgulloso, lo demostraba transpirando vapor por la nariz y una expresión de jefe gorila.

Lástima o fortuna que no había nadie allí, porque de haber alguna buena persona lo habría ayudado a no morir de aplastamiento, o de no haber, menos mal que no lo vieron, porque ahí sí que resultó patético al caérsele la pesa encima por el tremendo vocerío que de pronto sus nakamas armaron en cubierta.

En el suelo, alcanzó a deslizarse de debajo de la carga, y se incorporó un poco aturdido. ¿A qué venía tanto alboroto?

―Qué cojones harán esos estúpidos―chistó tras encender un cigarro y absorber un poco de su sustancia.

De unos pasos, se acercó al ventanuco del gimnasio y lo abrió para sacar lentamente su cabeza rubia, encontrándose con Zoro que lo miraba fijamente y con actitud burlona, lo que resultaría sexy para alguna señorita.

―Al fin te asomas, ero-cook―Ah, que le había llamado Zoro, eso no se lo esperaba.

―¿Qué quieres aho…?―se interrumpió así mismo en cuanto adivinó la bandeja sobre las manos del espadachín con unas bebidas que posteriormente serviría a Nami y Robin. ¿Para eso tenía que interrumpirle?―. Muy bien, pepino andante, ¿qué me quieres demostrar con eso?

―Ya lo verás―se abstuvo de reírse a carcajadas; no quería echar a perder su broma ahora que lo tenía planeado.

Con la mano que tenía libre, se echó el pelo en el lado izquierdo de la cara con sumo cuidado…lo que resultó ya bastante cómico de por sí; la ceja derecha, de pronto se erizó y Zoro soltó un lánguido suspiro para luego que su único ojo visible se convirtiera en un adorable corazón.

Usopp y Luffy ya se tapaban la boca y miraban hacia otro lado que no fuera ni Zoro ni Sanji, porque las expresiones de los dos era para morir de la risa, y Franky y Chopper ya se reían sin ningún tapujo.

El peli verde rompió el silencio con un fuerte carraspeo pretendiendo cambiar el timbre de voz al del cocinero, y solo necesitó un segundo para que incluso Sunny llorara… pero de tanto reír.

―¡Nami-swwan, Robin-chwaan―se apoyó lo que se dice "a la pata coja" en cuanto alcanzó la mesilla y dejó la bandeja junto al libro de la arqueóloga―, aquí tenéis las bebidas para que vuestros hermosos cuerpos se hidraten!―a continuación en un gesto claramente exagerado se agachó hincando una rodilla en el suelo y tomando sendas manos de las chicas―. Nunca permitiría que su bella figura se estropee.

Ese segundo de silencio explotó en las risas de todos los tripulantes, excepto de Sanji. Nami con la otra mano se tapó la boca mientras que a Robin de nuevo le salían unas lagrimillas producto de las carcajadas, igual que Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook que se revolcaban por el césped sujetándose la barriga, y Franky que golpeaba el suelo con su gran puño de ciborg.

Sin embargo, el tic en la ceja perceptible de Sanji, demostraba que a él no le hacía ninguna gracia, es más gruñó al espadachín que continuaba sosteniendo las manos de sus nakamas y se retiró fuera de aquella escena tan absurda.

Zoro sonrió satisfecho de su trabajo, cierto que le había producido un bochorno considerable, pero lo que había conseguido por parte del cocinero valió la pena; había conseguido su atención, su enfado y, aunque no se lo creyese, su respeto.

Porque lo había efectuado con todos los pasos, como si fuera el mismísimo Sanji, ¿no era eso lo que tenía que hacer?

..

―Puto espadachín de los huevos…―maldecía Sanji alzando una y otra vez una pesa de mano, pero que igualmente le era difícil de manejar―, ¿cómo se atreve a hacer eso a _mi_ Nami-san y a _mi_ Robin-chan?―hablaba solo, y en un tono tan dramático que se dio lástima así mismo.

El marimo le superaba en la recompensa, era la mano derecha de Luffy, y por lo que acababa de ver, sus dulces damiselas preferían a Zoro antes que a él, el caballero por naturaleza.

Ese memo tenía algo que atraía a las muchachas, pero qué es lo que intentaba descubrir, y no le apetecía mucho observar tan descaradamente a su nakama para averiguar lo que escondía.

Solo hacía falta…ordenar los posibles adjetivos y compararlos con los suyos. ¡Pero qué demonios!

Resopló tratando de no comerse la cabeza; pero tanto que se concentró, que se terminó hartando y lanzó la pesa "¡a tomar por culo!", como reveló su voz al momento de que su cerebro no dio a más.

Pero no fue a parar muy lejos, apenas a unos metros de sus pies.

―Eso es…―logró entender sonriendo nervioso―, el marimo tiene más músculo que yo, y eso lo hace atractivo…―se tapó la boca con una gota resbalándole en la nuca―. Ya estoy senil… qué cosas he dicho―la escusa más irracional fue la que lo convenció de que lo dijo sin querer.

Recogió la pesa del suelo y cogió otra de igual tamaño para ejercitar el brazo izquierdo. Marimo maricón, que le hacía pensar en cosas de maricas con su mariconerío, que para marica ya estaba él…

―¡Joder!―se sonrojó al haber pensado en eso―. ¡Yo no soy marica!―gritó sin tener presente que Robin apareció en el gimnasio unos instantes antes de que Sanji empezara a ridiculizarse.

―Eso no lo dudo, cocinero-san―sonrió dándose cuenta de su propio error―. Quiero decir, espadachín-san.

El rubio quedó con los labios entreabiertos, tanto de la sorpresa como de la confusión. No se refería a eso…

―No, Robin-chan―sacudió las manos apresuradamente, como cuando en Thriller Bark se imaginó esto y aquello en la posición del Docking con Robin―, solo…―se detuvo cuando los dedos índices de la morena formaron una equis.

―Zoro no me llama así, recuérdalo―le aconsejó sentándose en el sofá.

―Ah―reaccionó Sanji restregándose la nuca―, mujer―se notó cohibido al llamarla así, pero Robin tenía razón en que tenía que respetar todas y cada una de las manías del peli verde―, solo estaba… es decir… no pienses…―de nuevo Robin hizo ese gesto de _no_ rotundo.

―Zoro no titubea.

―Solo estaba pensando en mis cosas, mujer, por favor no pienses…

―Zoro no dice por favor.

―¡Mierda!―ya, no podía más, aquello era demasiado, quería volver a ser el cocinero y quería halagar a sus chicas hasta morirse, no aprender a ser Roronoa Marimo―. ¡No es nada que te importe, mujer!―bramó enfadado por haber propuesto esa estúpida idea a Zoro, porque de no ser así, ahora estaría allí fuera con Nami.

Abrió los ojos al oír la sutil risa de la arqueóloga, que para nada le molestó el arrebato de su compañero, en realidad lo estaba felicitando.

―Perfecto, Sanji―musitó cruzando las piernas para mayor comodidad; seguramente se quedaría un rato haciéndole compañía―. Así es como lo diría Zoro―añadió apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

La miró receloso; no deseaba convertirse en alga marina, pero si así ganaba la apuesta, no tenía otra opción que aprender a convivir en el día a día de Zoro, y en sus contextos.

―Gracias―sacó el encendedor y los cigarrillos del bolsillo del kimono y los tiró al sofá; si Zoro no fumaba, él tampoco―, pero no necesito más tu ayuda―le dio la espalda escondiendo la rabia que concebía dirigírsele así―. Sabré arreglármelas solo.

Robin en principio no comentó nada. Tan solo se retiró a la salida del gimnasio, y cuando estuvo a punto de bajar, dijo:

―Bravo―ocultó su sonrisa de algún modo que ni ella conocía, pero después no resistió la acción de sonreír tiernamente―, espadachín-san.

* * *

_Robin es genial xD Acompaña a Sanji mientras que este le manda a la mierda al estilo de Zoro jajajaja En fin, Sanji, te amo._

_Y amo que Zoro haya hecho lo que ha hecho x3 Sé que es estilo OC ponerlo así, pero ya se verá que no le ha gustado nada hacerlo, porque… es Zoro, es que es tan lógico que no se explicarlo de más maneras xD_

_Además… a quien no le gustaría que Zoro sea un caballero aunque solo fuera por un día…y tan caballero jajajaja_

_Por cierto, lo del código del frigorífico no me lo he inventado yo, es el real :P_

_Bueno, el siguiente intentaré hacerlo más largo y tendré a Sanji-kun más presente, que el pobrecito no ha hecho más que sufrir y plantearse (yo sé que no lo es) si al final él es el marica._


End file.
